


History almost repeats itself

by Skyliaskye



Series: Born To be Wild [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Character Study, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Read the other parts first so you aren't too confused wink, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric, but its getting there, things still arent all sunshine and rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyliaskye/pseuds/Skyliaskye
Summary: The Shrine of Resurrection shouldn’t exist, but it does, and it does things to people.Link knows that all too well.On some nights, when everything is still and unforgivingly quiet, Link finds it hard to move.On those nights, Linkburns.
Series: Born To be Wild [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023901
Comments: 4
Kudos: 181





	History almost repeats itself

The Shrine of Resurrection shouldn’t exist. 

But it does. 

And that in itself is something scary to understand. 

Because the Shrine of Resurrection is more than just a shrine. The Shrine of Resurrection, the same one buried deep within a cave that lay dormant for thousands of years, is more than just something that sounds as undeniably wrong as it does. 

Because it _is_ wrong.

The Shrine of Resurrection, much like its name, revives the dead.

But it does more than that. 

It heals. 

Even the worst fatal wounds, the Shrine heals. It heals and it revives, but it’s more than that still. The Shrine heals, and revives, but it also takes and bends the being to its will- it strips the being of their mortality and moulds them into something new, something bare of any of its knowledge. 

It’s _wrong._

Link doesn’t like the Shrine of Resurrection that much. 

He doesn’t like it, not because it allowed him to fulfil his duty (Zelda gave him that opportunity), but because it made him who he wasn’t. Made him forget everything he had ever known, and made him hurt, and hurt and hurt. 

The Shrine of Resurrection shouldn’t exist, but it does, and it does things to people. 

Link knows that all too well. 

On some nights, when everything is still and unforgivingly quiet, Link finds it hard to move.

On those nights, Link _burns._

The inner pieces of his skin writhe in a static that hums like a cluster of bees, swarming the tips of his fingers and numbly stings at his muscles. He remembers the same feeling when he had awoken the first time in the shrine, a buzz that had lit his whole body in a fiery sensation that almost made him think the liquid he had been encased in was alive, tiny miniscule microorganisms seeping through his skin and down his throat with the purpose to keep him breathing once more.

Link doesn’t sleep during those nights. 

In fact, Link doesn’t sleep much at all, during most nights (Link plays with the idea that a hundred years of slumber would do that to someone; stunting the need for sleep).

It was different for the others. 

There were a lot of things different between himself and the others.

In truth, Link is alarmingly aware of the differences between himself and the others, whether they realise it or not. Whether it had been his lack of need for sleep, or smaller appetite, or even his excessive tolerance to pain (Link muses over the idea that maybe his nerves have just become numb, it isn’t exactly an impossible thought), Link recognises that compared to the others, he… well, he doesn’t know how to call it, or what he’s even trying to say about this. 

Link is just aware that it’s a thing. 

The Hylian supposes that it’s due to his new habit to observe the others now.

It’s kind of hard not to when he’s around them so often. 

In fact, Link can’t really begin to remember a time (and boy, what a way to word that) where he had really spent so long with other people, other than the vague memories of Zelda back before the Calamity. 

Not even after waking up had Link truly spent a copious amount of time travelling with others (the most he had done had been when straying monsters had started to attack travellers and Link insisted that he’d stick with them, if not just for a little bit to make sure it didn’t happen again).

All-in-all, it was something new. 

And god, that terrifies Link. 

It was almost like back when he had awoken once more, inside the Shrine of Resurrection, where everything was new and everything was unknown, with nothing but her voice as his guide and his name.

This time, it was different, yes, it was so so different- he still remembers his time after waking up, and this time he was given the opportunity to choose (a deep echo in his mind refused that, but he brushed it away) to follow along the sides of the previously chosen heroes. This time he was prepared for battles and to protect even more so. 

This time, things were different. 

But so were _they._

It was easier now, after the initial time Link had cooked for them, yes, he could feel the change. Easier it was for him to breathe, and there was a warmth that made Link feel something that didn’t burn under his skin.

But they were still new.

They were the unknown this time, something new and something that Link immersed himself in for the sake of protecting once more, but this time? This time, Link neither had her voice to guide him or his name to accompany him. 

And that made all the difference.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be very much appreciated, whether its just helpful word or maybe even something you want to see happen or for me to talk about? wink


End file.
